


Queen of Ice and Snow

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Series: Blue Lioness AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fem Lance, Female Lance (Voltron), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: This is my 25 Days of Christmas Special for Fem!Lance (Lana). I've been in a writers stump and I thought this was a good way to get me out of it.Leave your requests in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

Leave your requests and keep it Christmas themed!


	2. Allura/Lana: Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peasants. Welcome to Day 1: Mistletoe! I hope you guys like it, Day 2: Gift is coming out tomorrow!

Lana watched from the kitchen counter as Allura laughed airly to whatever joke Shiro had told her. She had a cup of eggnog in one hand that she had yet to take a sip of and was planning on not tasting. Lana swore she saw something float along the surface before sinking back down under the milky depths of the drink. She didn’t trust anything that Pidge made, shoved in her hands and left without words anyway. The other hand was fiddling with a stray fray on her ‘ugly’ sweater. (Lana wouldn’t be caught dead wearing something ugly)

Allura blushed lightly to whatever Pidge had whispered in her ear after Shiro’s joke, and swatted the small girl away. Lana sighed and looked down into her drink, before placing it down on the counter next to her. She drew a knee up and rested the point of her chin on it. 

“Lana.” 

The sound of her name being called startled her to the point where she almost fell off the counter. She placed a hand on her rapid heart and turned her head to see Keith. The man had reindeer horn headband on his head and an ugly red sweater. And when Lana says that something is ugly, she means that it is  _ ugly.  _ The thing was faded and frayed and had finger holes in it that Keith had cut out himself. The pattern was of the Grinch smiling and everytime Lana looked at it she shivered at the creepy look. Lana was planning on buying him a new one soon since he was having a late growth spurt and the sleeves were getting short.

“ _ Dios _ Mullet. You scared me.” Lana sighed, dropping her hand from her chest. Keith just shrugged and leaned against the counter next to her. She watched as he took a sip of eggnog with a straight face and shuddered. “How can you drink that stuff?”

“Vodka.” 

Lana snorted and dropped her forehead onto her knee.

“Why are you moping? Isn’t that my job?” Lana smiled slightly at his joke before turning away to look back into the living room where Allura was now talking to Lotor. The white-haired woman placed one of her hands on Lotor’s chest and laughed along to whatever he said.

“Why don’t you go talk to her? You’ve been crushing on her since forever.” Keith whispered in her ear. 

“What!” Lana whisper shouted, not wanting to draw in the attention from the living room. Turing to look at Keith in wide-eyed panic. “I can’t do that! She’s like perfect, and I’m just me. There is nothing about me that she’s going to find even immediately attractive. Yeah, nope. Nopity nope. Not happening. Besides, she probably thinks I’m this thin, irritating  _ child _ who can’t take no for an answer.” Lana sighed. 

Keith gave her a once over before looking away in pure, unadulterated exasperation. 

“What.” Keith just shook his head. “What, Keith.” 

“Nothing.”

“Keith.”

“I was just thinking that you have the wrong idea about what Allura’s feelings towards you are.” Keith said.  

“Are you implying that she actually _ likes  _ me?” Keith merely shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, right.” Lana said, taking a sip of her eggnog and gagging as it went down. Mistakes have been made.

Keith sighed before saying  _ ‘Alright’  _ in a resigned tone. The man casually picked her up and placed her on the floor. “Now you’re going to go in there and talk to that woman or I’m going to carry you over. Either way you’re going to talk.”

“No. You can’t make me.” Lana said. She knew she sounded like a child, but at that point she really didn’t care. There was  _ no way _ in hell, Lana was about to casually go over and talk to the girl of her dreams. That was at the top of her “Shit Not To Do” list. Keith reached out for her and she began to back away from his long, strong arms. “You’re not my dad!” Lana screeched, backpedaling into someone. 

Lana turned around, an apology on the tip of her tongue when she saw who it was that she had rammed into. “Allura! I am so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you at all?”

Allura let out an airy laugh, covering her mouth with one of her hands before saying, “No, Lana. I’m fine. Your worry is greatly appreciated though.” 

Lana let out a sigh of relief and let the tension her her shoulders melt away. “That’s good to kno-”

The sound of Pidge Ohhhhhhhh-ing was not something that meant good things. Lana looked around in concern about what mischievous act Pidge had either planned or witnessed. When she made to follow the gremlin’s line of sight, she started at Pidge’s honey brown eyes staring directly into her own with a twinkle in the that made Lana’s  _ soul _ shudder in fear. Lana turned to Allura for explanation only to see the woman smirking at her, and damn her smirk should be illegal. The white-haired woman pointed one finger upwards and Lana tilted her head back and almost wished she hadn’t. 

Of  _ fucking  _ course.

There, right at the top of the doorway was a mistletoe. Hanging innocently, like it hadn’t just ruined Lana’s life. Lana groaned and looked around at her group of friends for help. All of the looked away as her eyes landed on them. Lana’s face morphed into a constipated look as she finally looked back at Allura who was smirking down at her. Lana’s face turned a pleasant cherry color and she looked away again, stuttering out, “U-u-um mayb-be we shoul-ldn’t do this. I mean-n you don’t want-t to kiss-s someone lik-” 

Lana’s sentence was cut off my Allura leaning down and crashing their lips together. Lana’s eyes practically popped out of her head as she felt Allura’s lips on her own. Oh, how she dreamed of this day in the past, but her dreams could never live up to the real thing. Lana closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, throwing up the finger at her whooping friends.

Allura leaned back from the kiss and smirked saucily down at her. Lana’s face was encased in red and she groaned into her hands as what had just happened finally sunk in. Allura laughed at her reaction and pulled the girl into a hug. Lana smiled into the white-haired girl’s shoulder and vowed that this was one of the best Christmases yet.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the requests coming I still don't have a prompt for everyday yet.


	3. Lotor/Lana: Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but tomorrow's should be longer. I hope you enjoy this!

Lotor let out a sigh of relief when he finally opened the door to the apartment. It was the holiday season and Lotor was glad that he had the rest of the week off. The week had been long and tiresome, and all he wanted to do was cuddle up with his lovely fiancée. Christmas was a few days away and he needed to dedicate all of his time spoiling Lana with presents. He pulled of his coat and hung it on the coat rack that they kept in the entryway when they were too lazy to put their outerwear in the closet. He closed the door with the heel of his shoe and locked it behind him.    


“Love, I’m home.” Was shouted into the quiet house. Almost too quiet. Lana didn’t like to go outside during the night. She preferred to detox from human interaction after a busy day of modeling. Usually Lana was watching a soap opera on tv, cooking dinner, or dancing along to music. Lotor peeked into the kitchen and saw that it was not only empty, but presitine. Their kitchen was never this clean unless they had guests over or if Lana had done no cooking today. Lotor frowned moved over to check the couch to see if she was sleeping. The couch was empty. “Love!” Lotor shouted, worry creeping in. Lana never went out without telling him, knowing that he got paranoid if he couldn’t find her. 

“In the bedroom!” 

At the sound of Lana’s voice, all of Lotor’s stress melted away. He pulled the knot of his ties down and removed the silk from his neck, popping open the first button of his shirt as he walked towards their room. “What are you doing in here…?” 

Lotor’s sentence trailed off as he took in what Lana was wearing. Lana stood in front of their full length mirror in _ lingerie.  _ Her top half was covered in a strip of fabric that had a cut out in the front in the shape of a cat, with straps to hold it up. Her abdomen was bare save for the purple gem belly button piercing that she had. Her lower half was covered by a pair of flimsy underwear that had strings the the side for easy access. There were thigh-highs that encased her long legs, with bows at the sides. She was adjusting the cat ears on her head when he had walked in, but the thing that had topped the outfit off the most was the big, red bow that was tied around her neck. Gods, she looked  _ delectable.  _

“What’s this for love?” Lotor asked, eyes roaming her body appreciatively. 

“I’m your gift,” Lana said, flicking the bow with a well manicured hand, “can’t you tell?”

“Christmas isn’t for a few days, lovely, not that I’m complaining. I’ve always loved opening my presents early.” Lotor stalked towards her, not unlike a predator that had finally caught his prey.  

“So are you going to unwrap me?” Lana asked, a flirtatious glint in her eye.

“Only if you want me to.” Lotor said, finally reaching his fiancée, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. 

“Come at me, tiger.” Was the last coherent thing that Lana said for the rest of the night. 


	4. Adam/Lana: Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one, but I think it's a bit longer than yesterday's. This one is a bit late and I didn't have a ship for it so I had to make one on my own. I hope you like it nevertheless!

The first thing that Lana woke to was not her wonderful boyfriend cuddling her, but to her ass cold cause her ‘wonderful boyfriend’ decided to leave the sheets flipped up when he got out of bed that morning. Immediately Lana was irritated and got up on a quest for cuddles. Lana usually wore flannel pajamas to bed, but considering their...activities...last night, neither of them deemed it important to dress themselves before getting under the covers.

Lana quickly pulled on a pair of Adam’s boxers and one of his sweaters that hung off her form, to stave off the cold before it permeated her skin. She pulled on some socks and slid her way out of the room. The smell of bacon drew her downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Adam cooking in only sweatpants, that were low slung on his hips. Damn, she scored a good one, Lana thought before she remembered to be irritated at the man. 

The woman deterred from her normal ritual of hugging the man from behind and instead chose to hop up on the counter and sip the coffee Adam had left her, stewing quietly.

“What did I do, this time?” Adam asked, cocking his head in her direction. 

“What do you mean, ‘what did I do?’ You left my ass cold in the bed cause you decided that it would be funny to leave the covers up when you left the bed.” Lana said, and, no, she was not pouting. 

Adam awed and turned down the heat on the stove before he walked over to the cranky woman. He wedged himself between her legs and placed a soft peck on her tiny nose. Lana hid her smile behind the mug in her hands before she scowled at him again. “I’m sorry baby, how do you want me to make it up to you?” 

“I can beat your ass in a snowball fight?” Lana’s eyes twinkled at the thought of enacting revenge on the man. 

Adam snorted, “not that you would win, but we currently can’t really go outside.” He said, cocking his head towards the window to their right. Lana’s jaw dropped in shock and she quickly managed to get off of the table and rush to the window to look at the winter wonderland that was currently brushing the bottom of the window. 

“Oh my god, Adam, we’re snowed in.” If Lana were a dog, her tail would be wagging so fast that you wouldn’t be able to see it. 

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen snow before.” 

Lana shot a glare back at him. “It doesn’t snow in Cuba and even when I moved up to the US the Garrison was in the desert. Of course I’ve seen snow before, but I’ve never experienced being snowed in.” Lana’s eyes began to sparkle again as she looked outside. “This is awesome.”

“No, not awesome. We can’t go outside now, and weren’t you looking forward to beating me with snow to atone for my crimes this morning?” Adam asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter Lana was just occupying. Taking a sip of her coffee and almost spitting it right back out at the over sweetness of it. 

Lana slyly looked back at him, quirking a flirty eyebrow at him. “I have a few ideas.”

Adam growled playfully at her before picking her up. “I’m sure we can explore them today,” he said, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, but not before turning off the stove completely. He did not feel like burning alive while pleasuring his girlfriend thank you very much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the requests coming I still don't have something for each day!


End file.
